Time Travel, Romance, and 1976
by Agent Poptart
Summary: The girls are back again in the sequel to 1962. Except instead of their old friends visiting, it's a whole new sandlot adventure waiting to happen. Juliet, feeling very alone and small, decides to destroy something valuable to the other girls. Instead, she gets in heaps of trouble. What will happen when these new kids show up?
1. Uh, Oops?

The sequel is up! Yay! So this is really short but it just sets everything up. This story will be mostly in Juliet's POV. Enjoy! Oh and cover is Alex this time!

* * *

"This dance is okay." My friend Susanna says as she dances like crazy.

I shrug. Alex was right. This dance is awful. Suddenly my phone vibrates and I pull it out.

_Jules, Ashley and I are exhausted. We're heading home. Can you walk home?_

I sigh. I love my older sister, I really do. I just don't like she never stands by her statements. She said she'd stay here to take me home. Obviously she isn't here. But I understand. For Alex and Ashley, this dance is torture.

_Ok._

I decide to head to the sandlot to practice. Being the younger sister of Alex is hard. They expect you to be amazing at soccer. Or at least be good at baseball since my uncle is Benny 'the Jet' Rodriguez. But I'm not as good at sports as my family members. I'm better than most people but not as good as Alex or Benny. I'm better at intellectual things. That's why I got along so well with Smalls last year. But he was still into baseball more than school. Benny got to him.

"Hey Juliet! Heading home?" Jessica, Squints' daughter, calls to me from the diner.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Oh. You just missed your sister and her friends. They just left." Then she goes back inside the diner. I sigh as I glance at the city buildings at the edge of San Fernando Valley. Over the last twenty years, they've been building a downtown area to make our small town urbanized.

"She went to the diner and didn't invite me." I mutter to myself as I stomp angrily onto the sandlot. This is the last straw. She's abandoned me too many times. Now is time to get revenge.

I smirk as I drag out the contraption Alex spent hours on last year. I'll destroy it. That'll show her I'm done with her treating me like shit. But first I'll use it to check on the sandlot boys. I programmed it so I could check on them from time to time. I sigh as I press the button. I cry out as a bright light blinds me. I shield myself from the light and suddenly I feel metal showering over me. I curl into a ball and finally it stops. I slowly uncurl myself and see nine boys in bellbottoms just waking up. I gasp and scramble to my feet before I wince as I step on something sharp. I look down and see the sandlot is littered in pieces of metal.

"Alex is going to kill me." I whisper as I look around the sandlot.

"What happened?" A male voice asks. I whip around to see the boys looking at me expectantly.

"Um…"

* * *

Ha! A big oopsies moment. So, what do you think? Review please!


	2. I Miss It All

Cover is Alex, just to say real quick. So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I sneak the sandlot boy into the house, the metal pieces clanking together way too loudly. I shush them occasionally and suddenly I hear Alex's door knob turn. I push the boys quickly into the guest room and look to my sister and Ashley. Those two are now closer than Alex and Emily.

"Juliet, are you just getting back home?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I reply nervously.

"It's like… what time is it?" She mumbles rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Midnight. What happened to you guys? You look terrible." I glance at the guest room.

And it's true. Their hair is all ruffled and they're still in their now wrinkled dresses. Alex and Ashley look at other in confusion.

"We came home. And crashed. Shit! We're still in our dresses. Wow. We must have been really exhausted. Anyway, how did you stay at the dance for so long? It was terrible!"

"It was pretty bad. But I could tolerate. I also stopped by the Sandlot and grabbed something I left there."

"In the bag? What did you leave there?" Ashley yawns.

"Stuff. Hey, listen. I'm tired. I need sleep before tomorrow morning. So good night."

Then I head towards the guest room to kill the sandlot boys. They are making too much noise!

"Juliet! You're heading the wrong direction." Alex hisses.

"I know. I just need to check on something." I lie shutting the door.

Okay so I know I'm an awful liar so I push the boys into the closet before dumping the scraps onto the floor. I'm fretting over the mess when suddenly the door bursts open and I see my sister's wide eyes and Ashley's slack jaw.

"You destroyed our baby!" Ashley wails.

Alex is speechless as she falls face first onto the pile. I wince. That must hurt. I hear her sobbing and Ashley turns away from me, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"H-hey, I didn't mean to." I manage to say in fear.

Suddenly Alex's head pops up, totally tearless. A slow grin appears on her face. It creeps me out so I take a few cautious steps back. Ashley turns back around and she is hiding a smile behind her hand.

"You guys are scaring me."

"Oh we know sweetie. Don't worry, we're not mad. It's not like we'll ever need it again." Alex pats my head before kneeling and picking up a scrap.

"Geez, you really did kill it. Sick! Dude, this is so incredibly awesome! Man, we need to build something and blow it up! Then we'll post the video on YouTube." Ashley adds.

"Agreed." Alex grins and the two high-five.

"You know, I really do worry for your mental stability." I tell them.

"We're not crazy. Benny got us tested." Alex replies with a shrug.

I frown and start to push them out. But something Alex says stops me short.

"Hey! We want to see the guys you're hiding in the closet!" She whispers.

I freeze and look up at her in shock. A slow smile shows on her lips and she winks. I quickly yank the two back inside and lock the door.

"How?"

"Dude, I'm an expert on hiding boys in my closet. It's second nature to us. Right Ashley?"

"Absolutely. For people so incredibly successful, my dad and uncle are clueless." She replies.

"Are you going to tell Benny?" I ask nervously.

"Psh. You kidding? Why the hell would we tell? It's your fault so it's your secret." Alex snorts.

"It isn't my fault! You were supposed to program it correctly!" I cry defensively.

"Excuse me? We followed your exact directions! Have you ever thought you messed up?"

"How could I have messed up? I'm the genius here." I scoff.

"You're still a kid. And everyone messes up." Ashley points out.

"But I'm not the one at fault! If you had programmed it properly-"

"I trusted you! We were sister! You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to bring peace to the device, not destroy it!" Alex wails.

"Do not quote _Star Wars_ to me." I deadpan.

"Damn it! Stop calling out all my allusions!"

I shrug and unlock the door. They take the hint and glare at me as they walk out. I roll my eyes and motion for the boys to come out now.

"Um… I saw _Star Wars_. And I'm pretty sure they didn't say that." Two-ton says.

"Oh don't worry. Alex will make sure you're a certified Nerdfighter before you get home. Oh and yeah, welcome to Nerdfighteria." I grin at them and go to my own room.

I sigh as I lay in my bed, thinking of the good old days. It's all because of that cursed poster on the ceiling above my head. There are all of us, even stupid but hilarious Mandy, in our gear. The words _Queens of the Pitch_ are scrawled on it in Emily's neat script. Then we all signed it. We all have similar ones. I don't know if anyone else has it hanging up. I never go over to their houses and I don't even go into my own sister's room.

I miss everything that was. I miss Emily's consistent scolding. Ashley's sugar high giggles. I miss Alex's teasing. I miss Mandy's gossiping. I miss the fights between Alex and Mandy. I miss the days Emily and Alex would buy me ice cream and wait for me outside my summer classes. I miss the days Ashley and Alex would tango around the Sandlot. When my mother would shake her head and complain about the dirt stains on our clothes with a hidden, proud smile.

But now everything is different. Emily is silent and brooding most of time. Ashley has cut down on candy and sugar for fear of 'becoming a sugar driven psycho'. Alex doesn't tease me anymore. She is too busy trying to cheer Emily up. Mandy isn't around us anymore. I can see she's guilty though. That's why she has to take summer school. She kept failing without me tutoring her. Emily rarely leaves her house and Alex spends her money on clean clothes so they can't buy me ice cream and wait for me. Ashley and Alex still dance around, but it isn't the same without Emily rolling her eyes and Mandy claiming they look ridiculous. And my mom.

My mother is gone. A drunk driver rammed straight into the side of her car. Pronounced dead on scene. I can see Alex and Benny are stressed. Benny has to leave constantly and it kills him. Alex does the dishes, laundry, dinner, and has even tried to get a job. But no one wants to take her. She's the bad kid. Then there's me. They managed to scrounge up enough money to afford my summer classes just so I can get ahead of my grade. I still remember the day Alex asked our uncle how one would pay bills. They spent hours cooped up in the study talking. Now that's one less thing Benny has to worry about. And one more thing that takes my fun loving sister away. They won't talk about it in front of me but I know they're thinking of selling the house. Everything is crumbling away.

If the sandlot boys hadn't come the first time, Alex would have Emily to keep her spirits up. Benny wouldn't have started drinking more than usual to drown out those awful memories. Mandy, in all her annoying freckly self, would still be with us. My mother might still be dead but I would have all them to make things better. Ashley would still have cut down on sugar but things would still be fun.

But I realize something. I can't, nor do I want, to build a machine that can take me back. This is real life, not some sci-fi book or movie I watch. Emily may be depressed, but one day she will find someone good for her. Alex may be stressed, but she has Ashley. Those two are better friends than Emily was with my sister. They're the perfect pair. On the best day they clear the gray clouds from Emily's rainy world. Mandy may be estranged from us, but when she plucks up the courage to right the wrong, she will finally have found her peace. And me. I may be the reason money is tight, with my expensive summer classes, but I now know how I can bring money into this house. I have finally found what I'm meant to do at my young age.

* * *

Okay so I am really hating myself for writing this. When rereading this chapter, I kicked myself for the last part. I admit, it is really sad but her life is pretty sad and stressful. So, what did you think?


End file.
